


Red Silk, Black Velvet

by travellinghopefully



Series: The Cardinal [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milady decides on an evening of fun at the Cardinal's expense. Milady really isn't very "nice".</p>
<p>(the mistress is only alluded to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Silk, Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be smut, but it ended up angsty....
> 
> and really, don't play with ropes or candles, unless you actually know what you are doing
> 
> that probably applies to playing with the Cardinal too
> 
> Playing in my head - Rolling Stones - Sympathy for the Devil and Satisfaction
> 
> and I am half way between reading the original novel and watching the tv series.....

Milady had contemplated the Cardinal over the years she had worked for him.

His intellect was without equal, but she felt he wasted himself on his service to France as there were far more satisfying pursuits he could turn his attentions to. His position in the Church she entirely discounted, her belief in God had long since deserted her, and she presumed his eminence’s faith was merely expedient. 

She knew of course he kept a succession of mistresses, but she considered this was a utilitarian solution rather than an indulgence, she had never known him to treat a woman with unnecessary affection. Although, she was certain he could be as easily swayed by lust as the next man, given the opportunity, and that was exactly what she intended to do. His current poule de luxe was beneath her consideration a mere, inconsequential girl from Chartres, the Cardinal would appreciate the distraction Milady was going to provide him with.

The firelight flickered and licked over the naked form of Armand Jean du Plessis, Cardinal-Duke of Richelieu and of Fronsac, tightly bound with an assortment of silk scarves around his delicate wrists and ankles and leather thongs securely wrapped round his torso and securing him to his sturdiest chair. Unconscious he looked years younger as the burdens and cares of his office slipped from him.

Milady de Winter had taken her time, planning for weeks, the Cardinal’s staff knew her well enough that they took her word that he wasn’t to be disturbed.

She had gathered her supplies and planned the evening in detail, she doubted she would get another chance, so she intended to enjoy herself completely and take her time. And she did take her time admiring the Cardinal’s form. He was no longer a young man, but unlike so many he hadn’t allowed age to add fat to his frame. Regarding the delicate patterns of veins and sinews, bones and muscles that comprised him, she ran over her plans for the evening in her mind. 

Before commencing she checked once again the efficacy of his restraints.

Milady had drawn a table close to where the Cardinal was sprawled and had arranged a variety of possible toys for her use upon it. She selected the most perishable. Placing the first piece of ice delicately between her teeth, she traced a line from Armand’s ear, along his jaw and up to his lips. His eyes snapped open, he immediately surged forward, attempting to stand and found himself bound securely to the chair.

“Have you gone completely mad?”

Milady merely raised a finger to his lips and continued her exploration of the Cardinal’s naked form with the piece of ice. Against the heat of his skin it rapidly melted, droplets of icy water trailing down his torso. He was unable to fully suppress his shivers as the ice touched each new spot.

As this piece melted she reached to the assortment of objects on the table and selected a piece of soft, dark material. Attempting to place the blindfold over Armand’s eyes, he jerked his head away.

“Don’t make me restrain you further. Comply with my little fancies and you may even have the opportunity to enjoy yourself.”

Milady followed the path the gelid drops had taken with her tongue, she heard the Cardinal’s gasp of indrawn breath and felt him strain against his bonds again, but he said nothing.

She tested him further by pressing her mouth against his. Finding his lips dry, she gently licked them, and again he pulled his head back. She settled herself astride his lap and threaded her fingers into his soft grey locks and then pulled firmly, holding his head still. Caressing his lips with the tip of her tongue she took her time to kiss him repeatedly but without response. She would ensure that that would change.

Taking another piece of ice from the porcelain dish she touched the Cardinal’s ankles, his inner thigh and across his stomach. Rather than swiping the path of the droplets with her tongue, she lightly bit each point, not enough to break the skin, but enough to mark his flesh.

Selecting a riding spur, she ran the spiked rowels up the thin flesh of Armand’s forearm. Little pinpoints of blood showed the path she took.

She paused and watched Armand, his breathing was a little ragged, and he constantly strained against each of his bonds in turn, moving his head from side to side to try to detect Milady’s location by hearing alone. She knew that the rustling of her sumptuous silk gown was giving him more clues than she intended. Cocking her head to one side, she deliberated for some moments and decided to discard the dress. The frustrations of disrobing without the assistance of a maid were considerable, but she was resourceful and any inconveniences were finally overcome. Picking up the Cardinal’s cloak from where she’d placed it on the bed, she decided to wear that, and that alone.

Picking up the spur again she ran it down his eminence’s chest, causing him to flinch when the points bit into the tender flesh of his nipple. She allowed herself the luxury of leaning forward and swirling her tongue over his tortured skin.

Glancing at the dish she realised the ice was rapidly melting and she selected the largest remaining piece, she touched the silk thin skin on his wrists, behind his ears and then across his balls. The last gesture caused him to buck and hiss. Once again, she pressed a finger against his lips. 

Considering her options and studying the marks already on the flesh of the man in front of her, she decided for the moment on something simple. She settled herself astride his lap again and allowed her hips to grind against him for a few moments and then she raked her nails across those parts of his form that looked the most raw. This earned her a short blasphemy from his lips. 

Milady choose a thick but butter soft length of leather from her supplies and brought it first against the Cardinal’s nose, holding it there long enough he was compelled to breath through his mouth. Sliding the leather down over his chin she brought it round his throat and stepping behind him she secured the tie to the chair.

“I warned you not to make me restrain you further.”

The tendons in the Cardinals throat were rigid, the leather was tight enough to uncomfortably extend his neck.

“Behave, and I will give you greater freedom. Nod, if you understand.”

The Cardinal didn’t respond. Milady twisted her fingers in his hair and pressed the point of the dagger she always carried against the flesh under his ear, drawing a bead of blood. 

“Nod if you understand.”

Armand gave the slightest inclination of his head, which admittedly was probably all the restraints now allowed.

Breathing against his ear, Milady purred. 

“See, that wasn’t so difficult.”

Sincerely doubting she could adequately train him in the time she had available, she still decided to reward him. Placing her hands behind his head, she loosed the ties of the blindfold. Armand blinked rapidly and shook his head a little in an attempt to clear his vision. She leant forward and placed a series of light, soft kisses across the Cardinal’s eyes, down his nose. She by-passed his mouth, and concentrated her attentions on his throat and she allowed herself a small smile as she felt his nearly imperceptible attempt to lean into her as he anticipated the kiss to his mouth that didn’t happen. 

Maybe he wasn’t completely without promise. She could afford to spend time kissing him, however much he struggled, however much his head whipped from side to side, however much he writhed he was entirely at her mercy. Biting delicately at an especially tender spot, she then alternated sucking and licking the spot ‘til she broke the skin, allowing one tender lave of her tongue she stepped back again and once more noted the Cardinal’s slight movement forward. To taunt him a little further, she leant against him again and ran her nose from the hollow of his throat up to his ear, inhaling deeply. The scent of fresh leather against his skin was intoxicating and she revelled in the smell of his sweat, but she didn’t kiss him again.

Reaching onto the table once again, she picked up a candle. Holding it well above him she tipped the candle, allowing the burning wax to drip onto his skin. His reaction was instantaneous, his head went fully back and he threw himself against his bonds, but still he kept his teeth clenched to avoid crying out and giving Milady greater satisfaction.

“Hush, hush my pet, don’t struggle so. It would be a shame if you hurt yourself.” 

And again she dripped molten wax over his skin, allowing one drop to sear his most private flesh and causing him to finally cry aloud. She threw back her head and laughed, she found him utterly delightful in his pain and anguish.

Selecting another pot from her equipment, Milady drizzled honey over the burned spots. The Cardinal still recoiled even though the honey was likely to be more soothing than painful. 

Milady poured herself a goblet of wine and settled into another of the Cardinal’s chairs. She had been aware of the growing ache of her own desire and as she drank she indolently dipped the fingers of her other hand between her legs to stroke herself. Looking up she realised Armand was openly staring at her and she smiled. Draining the wine she walked back towards him. Placing one of her fingers into the honey she scooped up some drops and placed her fingers against his lips.

“Suck my fingers.” She commanded him. He obeyed without question or hesitation.

Deciding to allow him a further reward, although perhaps licking her fingers had been sufficient in of itself, she undid the restraint on his throat. He gasped and coughed. Filling the goblet with wine again, she held it to his lips. He was naturally hesitant as unconsciously accepting drugged wine was how he’d found himself bound and at Milady’s mercy in the first place. She swallowed a mouthful of wine and again held the drink against his lips, this time he drank thirstily. Lightly massaging his throat with the tips of her fingers she allowed her body to press against the Cardinal’s and she was aware of him shivering slightly. His body felt warm to her own, but he was likely chilled from his long exposure in the room. 

Moving back from him she realised that honey now coated her skin in various places, she considered for mere moments before an eminently appealing solution presented itself. She used her dagger to cut the restraints from round Armand’s body, leaving his hands and feet secure. This would allow him the freedom of movement that she desired, without allowing him the opportunity to do anything foolish.

“You will lick me clean, do you understand.”

Again, the Cardinal acquiesced with the slightest nod. He had been determined not to submit to any of her whims, not give her the satisfaction of the slightest capitulation, but he found himself intrigued as to how far Milady would go and exactly what she would do.

Extending her arm towards his mouth, Armand leaned forward and touched her skin with the very tip of his tongue. He made the tiniest of circles, barely exerting any pressure and then he flattened his tongue and swept it over her skin causing her to moan involuntarily. Keeping his head bowed he allowed himself the slightest smirk, he was determined that he would maintain the upper hand. She rested her foot firmly between Armand’s legs and proffered him her thigh where it was smeared with honey and then her breasts. The Cardinal felt his concentration falter and he only distanced himself from his own pleasure when he was reminded that he couldn’t raise his arms to place his hands where he wished. For now, Milady was still in control.

Milady walked behind the Cardinal and thought about her next move. Her ache had reached an insistent throbbing and she wondered how to use him to achieve her release without allowing him any satisfaction. She would love to see him writhe under her touch, to find one spot that would have him keen and moan with pleasure. She knew she could spend hours stroking him, caressing him, fondling him, but the purpose of that would be his pleasure not hers, and tonight was for her. Milady wanted his skilled, artists’ fingers inside her, his mouth upon her. She decided upon an imperfect but hopefully satisfying solution.

Lightly looping silken rope around the Cardinal’s wrists and throat and ankles whilst keeping her dagger against his eminence’s neck she untied the scarves that held him against the chair. She had him leashed, she could control him and place him where she wished, but however much she desired it, she couldn’t allow him the free use of his hands.

“Kneel in front of me.”

The Cardinal struggled to rise after being bound and immobile for such a length of time, and the new restraints only allowed him limited movement. Milady jerked the ropes, impatient whilst well aware of Armand’s discomfort.

She seated herself in the chair he had just vacated, she idly placed a foot under the Cardinal’s chin and raised his head to contemplate him. His gaze was just as imperious, just as haughty, with nothing to indicate any frisson of lust. He maddened her and she knew she had been wild and foolish to risk this night and expect the Cardinal to bend to her will.

“Pleasure me.” She demanded. Milady exerted just enough pressure on the ropes to pull his eminence towards her.

“If you are unwise, the ropes will tighten about your throat. You understand the consequences?”

Again, Armand barely nodded. 

He placed his head between her legs and inhaled the scent of her arousal. He placed his tongue against her and gently licked her inner thighs. He was frustrated by his inability to use his hands, and his knees and ankles were already burning with discomfort. Milady would pay dearly for her treatment of him, but for now he was compelled to give her the satisfaction she required. He alternately licked and sucked against her most intimate parts, allowing his teeth to just graze against her clit. This resulted in her inadvertently tightening the ropes causing the Cardinal some moments of distress. Waiting for the dizziness to pass, Armand’s head rested against Milady’s thigh. Her fingers pressed down insistently into his scalp, but he remained where he was. 

Enough, she had humiliated him, drugged him, hurt him and half strangled him, he was no woman’s plaything.

Milady realised she had gone too far, she reached again for the goblet of wine making sure to add the sleeping draught to it before holding it to Armand’s lips. He would lose consciousness and she could leave and somehow plan for the consequences. She mimicked taking a swallow of the wine first to assure him of its harmlessness and as he slumped again to the floor she whispered.

“I am sorry.” 

Releasing him from the ropes and draping his cloak over him, she wondered if she said the words more to herself than him.


End file.
